El espejo de Sir Hellsing
by Wizard Ghost-Rock
Summary: Se vive con la vanidad todos los días y les gusta, y la que dice que no, Seguramente es Integra Hellsing quien lo dice. Pero es una mentirosa.
Disclaimer: Hellsing es una obra que pertenece a Kotha Hirano, el único fin de este escrito es pasar un buen rato entre la comunidad escritora sin ánimo de lucro

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El espejo de Sir Hellsing.

Todo ser en este planeta posee vanidad. Y la que diga que no, probablemente sea la flamante Comandante de la Familia Real de los Caballeros Protestantes, Sir Integra Hellsing, quien asegura lo contrario.

Y todos en la mansión se han dado cuenta que por más comandante con espíritu indomable, Hellsing no deja de ser mujer. Y ser mujer conlleva muchas cosas, que no son gracias a la sociedad sino más bien a la genética femenina que se ha venido desarrollado atreves de los milenios. Es gracias a esa hipótesis que Walter, Seras y todos los Gansos han comenzado una apuesta muy llamativa.

-Nunca pensé que entrarías a esto Walter- Dijo el Capitán Pip.

-Lo hace para defender a la señorita Integra- Afirmo Seras algo molesta por la posición del adulto mayor. Una posición que ella suponía, pero el mayordomo no ha aclarado su apuesta y no había dicho nada hasta que llegó la hora de poner dinero en juego.

El mayordomo ha pasado mucho tiempo a lado de Integra es por eso que apuesta 200 billetes.

\- ¡JA!- Se mofo Pip del mayordomo- Ya veremos _quienes_ quedan en ridículo cuando esto termine- se dirigió a sus hombres estos le contestaron con varias frases altisonantes. Ya que varios de ellos apostaban a que la jefa no tiene ningún pelo de fémina. Seras y Pip estaban más que seguros de lo contrario.

Una vez puestas las cantidades a favor y en contra, Seras creyó prudente imponer ciertas políticas, tomando el temperamento de Integra y conociendo a los Gansos. Nada de hostigamiento, se podría dar en cuenta. Nada de cámaras o evidencias que pudieran llegar manos de otro sirviente indeseable. Walter estaba por caerse al pasto por la risa que estaba conteniendo ante todo este teatro.

Entonces ¿Cómo le harían para ganar o perder? Bueno, La organización entro en un periodo de descanso de un mes. Ya que otras fuerzas de seguridad quieren tomar practica en este negocio de los vampiros en Londres.

Así que por lo tanto, en un mes de libertad podrían afectar a la jefa. Será fácil.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Pregunto fríamente la otra voz femenina de la mansión.

Cuando estás en tu habitación de la manera más excitante cantando tu melodía favorita y de la nada entra un intruso, ¿Recuerdas esa sensación? Porque así se sintieron todos.

Integra lucia seria, como es de costumbre, solo que no llevaba puesto su saco y corbatín con su cruz de plata y tenía su camisa blanca desfajada con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y sus manos estaban desnudas. Este fenómeno solo sucede cada cien años. Seras fue la primera en notar las cuidadas manos de Integra, tersas y con una manicura que envidiarían las que se la pasan en materiales postizos.

\- ¡Jefa! Er… solo estamos… em- Pip sintió que el codo de alguien lo golpeaba- ¿Conversando?- divago.

-¿Conversando? Bien, entonces espero que estén conversando sobre el desastre que hicieron la semana pasada- Cruzo sus brazos y Amonesto a todos la comandante.

Risas nerviosas y de diversión se escucharon en la horda de mercenarios, primero porque todos, absolutamente todos en primer momento creyeron que Integra había escuchado su _conversación_ pero pronto cesaron ante la fría mirada y con el ceño ligeramente más fruncido. Sin necesidad de más palabras los mercenarios pusieron los pies en la polvorosa, directo a limpiar desastres de fiestas prohibidas. Seras no hizo nada pero aun así, más vale decir se hizo lo que Hellsing ordeno a decir que aquí estiro la pata.

Solo quedo Walter ante ella.

-Señorita ¿me permitiría decirle algo?- El noto ligero movimiento de su cabeza otorgándole el permiso- Son vacaciones ¿No cree que debería _relajarse_?

Integra sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía el, ella solo rodo s los ojos fastidiada y se le dio a la fuga. El señor solo soltó una risilla ante la actitud de adolescente de ella.

Seras, quien ya estaba refugiada en su alcoba, no dejaba de pensar en la tontería que al capitán de se le ocurrió. Es una mala idea, muy mala y es todavía peor porque decidió participar en ella.

-¡Chica Policía!- le grito una sombra a sus espaldas.

-¡Maestro! ¡¿Por qué hace esto?!- Y así logras que un vampiro moje sus pantalones.

Alucard solo dejo que su carcajada estúpida turbara la tranquilidad de la zona.

-Vamos niña, quiero entrar- dijo cuándo había terminado.

Seras solo patino en su mente, ¿meterse a dónde?

-¿Cómo dice maestro?- pregunto ingenuamente.

-Vamos no finjas, déjame entrar-insistió.

La oficial no lograba entender. Alucard bufo molesto ante la tontedad de Seras.

-A la apuesta del Capitán Pop- explico.

-Es Pip- dijo aclaro molesta.

-Como sea, dile al Come-Baguettes que apuesto 500 billetes y mi cabeza a que si- Al terminar fue cuando la vampiresa al fin entendió.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, ¿Cómo lo sabe?- Ya ni sabía que pensar por lo asustada.

-¡Yo soy el Rey de los No-Muertos! ¡El poderoso Rey de Valaquia! ¡Todo lo se!- Y asi como apareció desapareció.

Es seguro, Integra los colgara a todos. Es el fin.

El capitán Pip Bernadotte y su ser tan inquieto al que le gusta meter las narices en donde no debe. Que ya estaba de intruso en la oficina de Hellsing, buscando evidencias y ganar más billetes. Es astuto buscar mientras la limpieza lo hace el resto del equipo. Pobres perdedores, le paso por la cabeza.

No encontró mucho, al menos lo que él esperaba. Cajas de habanos importados de Cuba, juegos de plumas para firmas y cosas de diplomáticos, y demás tonterías como Interminables cartas de la reina exigiéndole una respuesta a Integra.

La curiosidad puedo más que el respeto. Y tomo la primera carta del montón.

" _Soy una noble y tú también lo eres Lady Hellsing, por eso mismo hablemos como nobles y con la frente en alto y que en algún momento deberás aclararme primeramente tu orientación."_

Bernadotte nomas su único ojo lo más que logro. ¡Esto es intenso! ¿Orientación? Vaya, que molesto ha de ser que una Reina se meta en vidas ajenas. Pero así son todos los de burocracia Inglesa. La carta es interesante pero no sirve de nada, no para el fin en el que está enfocado.

El picaporte de la enorme puerta de madera comenzó a moverse y Pip sintió que lo electrocutaban por la retaguardia ya que no hallaba en donde esconder su bella presencia.

- _Merde-_ soltó el muy mal hablado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buen día a toda aquella alma que ha volteado a ver mi amor al arte :b, no soy nueva en Fanfiction, de hecho llevo bastante en la comunidad de Hellsing pero nunca tuve agallas para publicar tantas cosas que escribía jeje. Y este es mi primer fic publicado asi que gócenlo, y gracias por leer y dejar un comentario :3

Nos vemos en la siguente. Bye bye.


End file.
